Chambers of Xeric
The Chambers of Xeric is a large cave system underneath Mount Quidamortem, built by Xeric in the Kebos region. It serves as the first raid. It was released on 5 January 2017. Location The Chambers of Xeric are located on Mount Quidamortem, which can be quickly accessed via the mine cart system with the Lovakengj House. This will require the player to bring a minecart control scroll from Miriam and bring it to Stuliette on the mountain. Doing so requires the player to have earned 65% favour with the Lovakengj House. Otherwise, players will need to head to the Shayziens' Wall and make their way west to Mount Quidamortem; be wary of aggressive lizardmen and lizardmen brutes. For those arriving there without the mine cart system, speak to the Mountain Guide (who is located on the mountain next to Gnosi, Historian Duffy, and the Natural Historian) before leaving; doing so will establish a two-way transportation system between the mountain and the Shayziens' Wall. Once players receive an ancient tablet as a reward from the Chambers of Xeric, they are able to use it on Xeric's talisman to instantly teleport to the mountain. Mechanics The Chambers of Xeric uses a unique party finding system to help determine how strong the team is. This will affect the strength of the monsters and bosses, in addition to the requirements needed in the skilling rooms. Players can bring their own supplies in (tools not needed), but will need to utilise the chambers' resources in order to defeat the increasingly strong bosses. To start a raid, the leader must create a team. This "team" is the leader's Clan Chat; which other players may join by manually typing in the clan chat's name or by requesting to join the chat. Once everyone is ready, the leader should enter the chambers, where a starting room is located. The raid officially starts once the leader confirms that everyone is in the room; when that happens, all the mechanics will be calculated and no one may join the instance if they were not in by the time the raid started. If the leader leaves by any means, the next leader will be whoever has the ability to kick players from the Clan Chat; if no suitable rank is found, everyone is thrown out of the instance. There are multiple demi-bosses/resource/puzzle rooms, and a final boss in every raid. There are three floors in each raid; the final floor is always the same, housing the final boss. At the end of the first and second floors is an energy well that fully replenishes the players' energy when interacted with. Communication and teamwork is needed for players to defeat the bosses and complete the raid. Challenge Mode Challenge Mode is a "hard" version of the existing Chambers of Xeric. All combat and puzzle rooms are featured, and the enemies themselves have significantly increased stats. The layout is always linear, and has four floors due to all combat/puzzle rooms being featured. Completion of the mode can yield metamorphic dust to reskin an olmlet, and a cosmetic cape. Bosses *Tekton *Vespula *Vanguard *Ice Demon *Muttadiles *Vasa Nistirio *Great Olm (final boss) Rewards Player rewards are based on "participation" points. As the team collects more points, they have an increased chance of obtaining unique items. Individually, these points determine what common rewards are given and the quantity of these rewards. If a player dies in a raid, they will lose 40% of the points that they had before their death. If the player dies with no or extremely few personal points, the team's overall points are reduced instead. For example, if a player has 25,000 points and received ranarr weed drop and uncut rubies, they would get 25,000*8 coins worth of ranarr weed and uncut ruby, which works out to be 30 ranarr weeds and 88 uncut rubies. This has not been proven, but has been inferred by looking at the value of drops and the points received. The current maximum amount of points attainable per player is 131,071 points. As of an update on 23 March 2017, if a member of a raid party leaves early, the points multiplier for that raid will be reduced based on the number of people remaining in the party. However, the difficulty of the bosses will remain the same. In addition, the amount of raids points lost for the team when a player with low points dies has been increased. Loot table If the team does not roll into the unique drop table, players will obtain two random common rewards instead. The third slot is reserved for the dark journal if players do not have it already, and the metamorphic dust for players completing a challenge mode raid. Unique drop table Upon the Great Olm's death, if a unique reward item is given, it will be announced in the game chat. The beam of light covering the chest will change from white to purple for the player(s) who obtained a unique reward. For every 7,125 total points obtained, a 1% chance to obtain a unique loot is given. This chance is capped at 80% (570,000 points) - any further points will be sent to roll for a second unique loot. For example, a team who possesses 1,068,750 points in total has an 80% chance to receive a unique loot, and then a 70% chance to obtain a second unique loot. Up to three unique rewards can be obtained per raid, assuming that there is enough points to roll for them. If no unique loot is obtained, random resources are chosen, with the player's points determining the quantity of the items they obtain. In groups of all sizes, a weighting system is added when a unique loot is rolled, based on the players' points. For example, a player who has 90,000 points is twice as likely to obtain a unique reward compared to a player with 45,000 points. Once the game has chosen which player will receive the unique loot, an item is chosen from the table below. The higher the weighting, the more likely a player will receive that item. Accessing this table is required in order to be eligible for Olmlet. The chance of obtaining a unique loot can be calculated by performing the following steps: #Calculate the chance of receiving a unique loot (number of points/7,125) #Convert the result by (dividing result by 100) #Calculate the chance of receiving a specific unique loot by dividing the weight of the item by the sum of the total weights (Item weight/84) #Multiply the first result with the second result. For example, we will calculate the drop rate of a pair of dragon claws if the team has 413,250 total points: #Chance of receiving a unique loot: 413,250/7,125 = 58%, or 0.58 #Chance of receiving dragon claws from table: 3/84 (or 1/28) #'0.58*1/28' = 0.020714, which equals a 2.0714% chance of receiving dragon claws. Runes and ammunition |} Herbs |} Ores and gems |} Other |} Concept art Chambers of Xeric work-in-progress.png|Pre-release view of the rooms Chambers of Xeric work-in-progress 2.png|Pre-release view of the rooms Chambers of Xeric work-in-progress 3.png|Pre-release view of the rooms Chambers of Xeric work-in-progress 4.png|Pre-release view of the rooms Chambers of Xeric work-in-progress 5.png|Pre-release view of the rooms Trivia *On 8 February 2018, the Chambers of Xeric were given several updates: **A bronze axe spawn was added in the ice demon room to allow players to immediately chop down saplings for wood. Several weeks before this, a tinderbox spawn was added into the room. **Whenever a mini-boss is killed, a broadcast will go out to player as to who obtained its drops. **The party interface now shows how many times the player has successfully completed the Chambers of Xeric. **The three storage chests were modified to now require 2, 4 and 6 mallignum root planks respectively. Originally, the chests required 4, 8 and 15 planks in order to construct. *A poll was added asking if players would like to see a "challenge mode" version of the Chambers of Xeric. "Challenge Mode" is similar to the upcoming Theatre of Blood raid, with a static layout. The unique reward from completing the raid on such a mode would be pet reskins for the Olmlet, allowing it to change into other mini-bosses encountered in the raid. In addition, a cosmetic cape would be added for players who completed 100, 500, 1000, 1500 and 2000 raids respectively. All questions passed, being 85.5, 79.8 and 76.6% of the vote respectively, and was implemented on 17 May 2018. Category:Dungeons Category:Old School-exclusive content